Temp Untitled Naruto Fic?
by suicune64
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Please Read. :) Might up the rating to M as the story goes on.. Main pairing decided! Naruto/Kurostuchi Tsunade/Shizune and other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your average Naruto fanfic with all the action, drama, laughs, fluff, and whatever else I decide to write. Sort of following canon?

Naruto will be OP just cause I can. He will have to train to get there though. So far I have decided he will have the Kekkei Genkai Storm Release and (surprise surprise) Wood Release (AKA Mokuton- and whatever else I think of while writing). Main Paring will be Naruto/ Anko or Kurostuchi and NO Harem. I don't really care for harem fics. It starts after the chunnin exams and the failed sound invasion.

Anko/Naruto or Naruto/Kurotsuchi (Not decided yet)

Tsunade/Shizune (yolo, deal with it. It's my story)

~With Naruto~

*After Sound Invasion*

After the invasion and the tragic death of the 3rd Hokage, it was time to go find the next Hokage, who just happens to be the Slug Princess and one of the Sannin, Tsunade Senju. Jiraiya and Naruto were headed towards to main gate to leave on their little search mission. "Naruto there's something I need to tell you. So I told you that I'm your godfather, right? Well... um. Tsunade is your Godmother but she thinks you're dead."

"Oh. Okay. ...wait...WHAT?! Why the hell does she think I'm DEAD!?" Naruto is shocked, to find out he has a Godmother that thinks he is deceased. "It's probably because _someone_ told her you died the day you were born, and we haven't been able to locate her since to tell her otherwise. If she knew you were still alive, I guarantee she would have adopted you as her own son. Anyways, knowing her, she is going to be absolutely pissed to find out she was lied to. About her family no less." Jiraiya gulps just thinking about her infamous temper.

Naruto looks down at his feet processing what he just heard. He feels a lot of things, but mainly pissed at the person(s) responsible, yet relieved he has family other than his pervy godfather. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go find her! I want to meet her!" Jiraiya smiles as he watches his student run out of the gates. Their search for the busty Sannin has begun.

-Time Skip to after they arrive in Tanzaku Gai-

After traveling from place to place, the pair finally arrive in Tanzaku Gai. On the way there, Jiraiya taught Naruto the rasengan. He is on the final stage just about to complete it when Jiraiya receives information on Tsunade's location. When they get there, they find the castle that was supposed to be there gone and other various damaged buildings. They know they are close and hot on her trail. They begin to look for her in town. That night when looking for somewhere to eat they come upon a bar. The pervy toad sage smirks as if knowing something.

"Hey brat let's go in here. I got a feeling."

"You do know I'm underage, right?" Naruto looks unamused at his sensei's antics.

Jiraiya shrugs and ignores him and they walk inside. Just to see the very person they were looking for sitting at a table towards the back with her apprentice and pig. "Ha ha! Tsunade I found you!" Tsunade looks up shocked to see her former teammate and old friend.

"Jiraiya?! What are you doing here?"

The two guys sit down at the table. Naruto is looking hard at Tsunade and is about to open his mouth when Jiraiya interrupts him. He whispers to him not to say anything just yet because he wants to surprise her. "So pervert, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya starts to look serious. "The village was invaded by Orochi-teme and the sand during the chunin exams. Tsunade, sensei is dead and they want you to be the next Hokage." To say that she was shocked was an understatement. "Sensei is dead huh... Sorry but no way in hell am I going back to a village that took everything from me just to be the godaime?! I-"

Tsunade was interrupted by a smirking Jiraiya "That's where you're wrong hime. You still have one person left in the village who needs you."

"Yeah right, who?" The toad sage points to the boy sitting next to him. "Our Godson."

Tsunade looks pissed and looks over to Naruto then back to Jiraiya. "What the hell are you talking about baka? I was told he died the day he was born... I-" Naruto looks into her eyes and sees pain an sadness in them. She was about to say something when the toad sage interrupted her. "Damn it hime, someone in the village lied to you! I have a feeling I know who did, but just look at him and tell me. Doesn't he look like Minato?"

Tsunade looks at Naruto for a few moments and gasps. Tears appear in her eyes as Shizune moves out of the way to let her master up. "Nar- _Naruto_? You're really alive? Oh my Kami, I am SO sorry I wasn't there for you-" Naruto stands up and rushes to hug her also with tears in his eyes. "I'm pretty mad at the asshole who did this, but at least you're here now and hopefully will come back to the village with me- err I mean us?" She kneels down after letting go of each other to look him in the eyes. "Yes, I am definitely coming back to the village. By the way gaki, this" She points to Shizune "is my apprentice and _very_ good friend" Nobody besides Shizune see's the wink Tsunade throws her. Shizune blushes and turns to look at Naruto. "Hello Naruto, it's nice to meet you" She points at the pig in her arms "and this is Tonton." Tonton oinks at him.

The female Sannin smiles and goes to hug him again and leans in to whisper something in his ear. "I can't wait to get to know you, I am so sorry this happened. I will do everything I can to make it up to you, and when I find out whose responsible, they won't know what hit them" She smirks and pulls back to look into his eyes. Naruto then leans in to whisper something back to the busty blonde. "All that matters is you're hear now and we get to know each other. I've never had a family before..." he trails off with a somber look on his face. Tsunade notices this but says nothing. He backs up a little to look Tsunade in the face and smiles at her. She smiles back and then seems to remember something.

"Shit! Jiraiya, I have a problem that has to be dealt with before we leave. Our wayward teammate decided to visit me earlier today and wants me to heal him." Both the Toad sage and Naruto growl a little hearing this. Before Jiraiya could reply Naruto interrupts him by slamming his fist against the table.

"Grr I hate that snake-teme! He'll pay for what he did!" Naruto snarls. The other three look questionably at him. "What do you mean brat? What did he do to you?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well one, he tried to give me that curse mark hickey of his, but was only able to give Sasuke one before he ran away. He attacked the village and now Jiji is dead. But more importantly he hurt Anko-chan! The pedo gave her his mark and just left her by herself!" Shizune smirks "Anko eh? How'd you two meet?" The 2 sannin also look at him with curious gazes and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Um... She's my friend and sensei. I met her the month before the final round of the Chunnin exams. We became fast friends and she trained me..." He trails off as he remembers the day he met Anko.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto was fuming. He had just got in a slight argument with his sensei Kakashi. _Why can't he train both of us! What makes that bastard Sasuke so special?_ So into his thoughts he doesn't notice it when he arrives at training ground 7, nor does he realize he is being watched. He lets his mask drop slightly and a deep frown appears on his face and a lone tear falls from an eye.. He looks about ready to pull his hair out but instead lets out a yell and punches a neaby tree.

"FUCK!" He hears a chuckle and jumps. He immedietely turns around to face whoever it is. It turns out to be a young woman around 20 years old with violet hair pulled up into a spiky pony tail. She had light brown pupil less eyes and wore a mesh body suit that went down to her mid thigh with a dark orange skirt. She wore leg guards, a tan trench coat and a necklace with what looked like a fang. "So gaki, what's got ya down?"

Naruto's eyes widen in realization "Hey! You're that really pretty but crazy lady from the chunnin exams!" He was so surprised to see her he doesn't realize what he's saying until he see's the expression on her face. He gasps and covers his mouth with his hands and his face turns red in embarrassment. Anko smirks and blushes "The one and only, Anko Mitarashi! And thanks gaki" "Um.. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki..." She winks at him then turns serious. Naruto wonders why the sudden change until she speaks again.

"So, on a serious note, why so down? Usually I see you all happy go lucky, always with a smile on your face" He grimaces and Anko notices but doesn't say anything. A few moments pass in silence and the snake kunoichi is about to say something then Naruto speaks. "I'm just tired of being ignored or being cast off because people think I have no talent to be a ninja. My sensei totally ignores my training for my other teammates and it gets tiring..." He trails off with a frown. Anko's face shows no emotion but on the inside she is angry. _That damn Kakashi! How can he NOT see that Naruto has a lot of potential. At least that's what I can tell after observing him for a while..._ "Well Naruto cheer up! I've been watching you and I see a lot of potential to become one of the strongest - if not the strongest- ninja in today's world. You know, I've seen the way the villagers look and treat you... You know something-" "What?" Naruto asks curiously. "You and me are pretty similar." He gasps and she continues "Yes. The villagers scorn me just because of who my sensei was. Although they pay less attention to me know than what they used to because their attention shifted to you." Naruto looks down at his feet thinking. "Who...who was your sensei if I may ask?" Anko's face turns pissed and grits her teeth. "The bastards name is Orochimaru." Naruto gasps and goes pale "That snake bastard that attacked me and my team in the forest of death?!" She nods her head and sighs. "You know the mark he gave Sasuke?" He nods. "Well, he gave me one right before he betrayed me and the village. We were on a training trip of sorts and he abandons me somewhere after he gave me his curse mark. My memory is still a bit spotty so I don't really remember much." She sighs "Anyways, back to what I wanted to say. Screw bakakashi, because I've decided I'm going to train you! I'll make you stronger than all of the other genin. I was being serious when I said you have a lot of talent." Naruto's face lights up in happiness. "But on one condition. Drop the mask around me, okay?" Seeing the look on his face she continues "Don't ask me how I noticed, but I use a mask around others too. But I won't with you." Naruto smiles and nods. "I won't. I have a feeling I can trust you." They both smile and start to discuss his current skills and it turns out Naruto is a lot smarter and skilled than what he has shown. Naruto reveals besides having an affinity in all 5 basic elements, he has kekkei genkai which turns out to be Storm release, Wood release (which was a huge surprise to everyone that knew), and Scorch release. (A/N I might add more things later on in the story as he progresses and gets stronger) He also has an interest in kenjutsu and of course fuinjutsu.

"So for this month before the final round of the chunin exams, I'm going to be training you into the ground to get your speed, strength, and taijutsu up to par. After the exams, we'll come up with a better idea of what to get started on." Naruto nods and they get started by Anko throwing kunai at him while he runs away from her and trying to dodge.

-Flashback Over-

*A/N: Please leave a review if you would like to read more so I can post the next chapter! It may seem slow at first, but I promise the story will get a lot more interesting and action-y and fluffy. if I should add anything please feel free to tell me! Oh yeah! I would be nice to have some suggestions on a title for this fic, otherwise I'll keep the current one until I can think of something*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*A/N; Don't you just love it when you write up a 2,000+ word chapter, and when you go to submit it, it gets deleted? It's frustrating, but anyways here is a new chapter! I have decided the main pairing to be Naruto/Kurostuchi because I really like that pairing and you don't really see much of it. I already have an idea of how I want it to work out. It also looks like I'm going to have to re-watch some Naruto to get re-inspired and to refresh my memory. I hope you enjoy this chapter!*

The 4 are sitting in the both of the same bar, and the 2 women are listening to Naruto and Jiraiya recount the chunnin exams, while leaving some things out in Naruto's case.

"Yeah, to summarize things, I started training with Anko-sensei, met the pervy sage, they both trained me into the ground during the month before, the invasion started during the fight between Gaara and Sasuke, kicked Gaara's jinchuriki ass and made him realize it's not all about killing people and proving ones existence, but fighting for your loved ones and precious people." As Naruto finished his sentence Gamakichi shows up in a poof of smoke in front of Naruto. Naruto gets a panicked look on his face and gives a subtle shake of his head that went unnoticed by the other people sitting at the table. Gamakichi notices the other people and makes up a lie as to why he is there.

"Yo Naruto! Ready to start working on our combined attack?" Naruto gives a slight chuckle when he hears the lie he came up with but it doesn't actually sound that bad to him to come up with an attack for the duo.

"Yeah 'kichi! I know a place we can go to practice." Naruto looks over to his sensei "Hey pervy-sage" Jiraiya rolls his eyes at the nickname "I'm gonna go train with Gamakichi, but I'll meet you back up at our hotel room later?" The older man just nods and was about to say something when he was interrupted by his old teammate. "Be safe okay? I don't want my gaki getting to hurt" Upon hearing her say this, a huge grin appears on Naruto's face and nods his head. Naruto and Gamakichi, who is now on top of Naruto's head, leaves the bar and they run off to an open field (where Naruto practiced his rasengan in the anime).

After arriving, the blonde turns to his summon who jumped off his head onto the ground. He reaches into his pocket to get out a scroll for Naruto. He takes it and opens it to see what it says.

 _Dear Naruto-kun_

 _Sorry I haven't sent a message in a few days, I was sent on my first mission as a chunnin. Speaking of, have you been promoted yet? I know it's probably crazy in the Hidden Leaf right now, with the invasion and losing your Hokage, but how are you doing with everything? I know you were close to Sandaime-sama. It would be really nice to see you now, but for now the scrolls are fine. I miss you, and you better send a fast reply!_

 _-Kurostuchi_

After reading this, Naruto chuckles and writes out his own reply

 _Dear Kuro-chan_

 _It's alright, and no I haven't been promoted yet with all the stuff that happened, besides I'm not even in the village at the moment. I left with the pervy sage to find my godmother so she can become Godaime. We found her in Tanzaku Gai, which is where we'll be for a while. I'll always miss the old man, but now I'll have my godmother in the village with me. How was or is your mission going? I miss you too, and I wish I could see you. I have something I want to talk to you about, but I'd much rather do it in person than telling you in a scroll. Be safe!_

 _-Naruto U._

After giving his reply to Gamakichi to give to Kurostuchi, he sits against a tree and closes his eyes, thinking back to then he first met her. It was right before the first exam started.

*Flashback*

Team 7 had just arrived at the classroom the first round of the exam was taking place in. Naruto was leaning against a wall looking around the room so he could get a look at the competition when he spotted her. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Wow, she is beautiful, looks like shes from Iwa though..._ He frowns to himself _Her pink eyes are the prettiest eyes I've seen, and she looks super strong too._ He breaks out of his thoughts when he feels someone looking at him. He looks up and sees the same girl looking at him with a curious look on her face. He realizes he's been caught staring and quickly turns his head away and blushes. He could of swore he heard her giggle and blushed even harder.

*Kurostuchi's thoughts at the same time*

Kurostuchi was talking to her teammates when she feels eyes on her. She turns her head to see a blonde kid looking at her, seemingly caught in his thoughts. _He's kinda cute...I wonder why he is staring at me. Oh crap, he's a Konoha shinobi... Eh I don't care much about that, but his eyes are the deepest cerulean blue I've ever seen! His whiskers make him look even cuter. Oh my Kami, what am I thinking?! I'm supposed to be a kunoichi that can kick your ass and not a fan girl!_ She keeps looking curiously at him when she see's him come back to his senses and realizes he was staring. She saw the blush on his face and had to admit it was adorable.

*Flashback Over*

They finally got to meet with each other when they were in the Forest of Death during the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. He had saved her from an Ame nin who was sneaking up behind her ready to stab her with a kunai while she was trying to bandage her ankle.

*Flashback*

Naruto had gotten seperated from his group when a huge snake ran into him. He was jumping through the tree's trying to find his teammates when he sees the same Iwa girl on the ground by herself bandaging up her ankle. She didn't notice the Ame nin coming up behind her with a kunai raised poised to strike. Without thinking, Naruto jumped down in between them and went through handsigns.

 **WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH**

The force of the wind made the Ame nin drop the kunai and go flying backwards into a tree, being knocked unconscious. Kurostuchi, who had realized there was someone behind her when she heard Naruto drop down from the trees looked up at him shocked. Naruto turned around and held out a hand for her. "You okay? I know you could have kicked his ass yourself, but you weren't paying attention. I'm Naruto by the way" He smiles his usual goofy smile and rubs the back of his head. Kurostuchi accepts his hand and stands up. "I'm Kurostuchi. Why did you help me? If it was for my earth scroll, too bad I'm not giving it up!" Hearing this made Naruto chuckle a little and shake his head. "Ne, I don't want your scroll. Besides I don't need it. I already have both a heaven and earth scroll. But-" He reaches behind him into his pouch and takes out an extra heaven scroll and hands it to her. "Here, take it. I don't need it, it's an extra." He tosses it to her and she catches it. "Uh thanks I guess. This doesn't make us friends though." She tries walking away to go find her team but winces at the pain she feels from her ankle. Naruto sees this and picks her up bridal style. She was too shocked to say anything. "I can take you to your team and then we can part ways, okay?" Kurostuchi looked like she was going to decline but shrugged. Naruto jumped into the trees jumping from branch to branch, on the lookout for their respective teams.

*Flashback over*

Naruto smirks remembering this. They got to talking and really hit it off and became fast friends, despite coming from enemy villages. They spent a lot of time talking and even after the prelims were over. After Naruto signed the toad contract, he was able to start sending Kurostuchi messages in secret without anyone knowing it. They've been in contact ever since getting to know one another more and becoming even closer.

He opens his eyes when he feels Gamakichi is back.

"Yo Naruto" The toad throws a scroll at his summoner and he catches it. He opens it and begins to read.

 _Dear Naruto-kun_

 _Did you say you were Tanzaku Gai?! What a coincidence! I'm actually headed there now, and I'm only like 3 hours away. Do you think we could meet up there later, say 10pm? Too bad you can't have your summons just take me to you, but I'm with another person and that wouldn't work._

 _-Kuro_

He replies

 _Dear Kuro-chan_

 _No way! Wow, how lucky of us. I would love to meet up with you tonight at 10pm. I'll meet you in a secret spot I know of where we can talk without risk of being found. I'll have Gamakichi show you when it's time to meet up, okay? I can't wait to see you!_

 _-Naruto U._

After that was said and done, he was way to excited to do anything, but decided he might as well work on perfecting the rasengan. He went back into town later that evening around 8pm to look around and to do something with the time he has left until he meets up with Kuro.

*Time Skip*

It was a few minutes to 10pm when Naruto arrived back to the spot he was in earlier in the day. He summoned Gamakichi "Hey 'kichi. Can you go meet up with kurostuchi and show her the way here?" The toad just nods and disappears. Naruto looks up at the sky while he's waiting. _Am I going to brave enough to tell her I like her? I know we haven't known each other long, but I haven't felt this way, so close and so much affection towards a person before. I just hope she feels the same way._ He looks down from the sky and in front of him was Kurostuchi, having just arrived. They both ran towards the other and tightly hugged each other. Kurostuchi was the first to pull away with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun! I can't believe I get to see you again! I mean, I know we're almost always in constant contact with each other, but still. It isn't the same as seeing each other and talkng in person. You said you wanted to talk to me about something? Well, I also wanna tell you something."

Naruto looks down and looks back up at her. _Well, this is it. I hope I don't ruin our friendship by doing this._ "Well Kuro-chan, I know we haven't known each other long but I feel a strong connection with you. I mean, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to maybe get some dinner with me?" He blushes and looks down not wanting to see her face. All of a sudden he hears laughter and looks up a little hurt.

"Wait Naru-kun! I'm only laughing because I was going to say the same thing to you but you beat me to it!" She stops laughing and adopts a soft look on her face "I really like you too, and I would love to go on a date with you. What about now?" Naruto was relieved that she wasn't rejecting him and she felt the same way as he did.

"Yeah why not. Let's go, shall we? Oh wait. I don't think it'd be good to be seen with each other cause you know our villages. Why don't we henge to look different?" Kurostuchi agreed and they both henged to look different. Naruto, now with black hair and violet eyes, no whisker marks on his cheeks, was wearing a emerald green short sleeve tunic top with a mesh undershirt. For pants he wore standard black ninja pants and some black ninja sandals. Kurostuchi still had black hair but it was longer, going a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were now blue and she was wearing a violet long sleeve v-neck shirt with a mesh undershirt. She was wearing the same kind of pants as Naruto, and had on the usual shinobi sandals.

They both smile at each other, and hand in hand, head into town.

*Time Skip to after dinner*

They head back to the place they met up at, and had to part ways soon. "I had a good time tonight, Naru-kun. I hope to see you at least once more before either of us leaves. I should be here for another 3 days because of my mission."

"I had a good time too, and I'll be here until the end of the week so 4 more days. Maybe we can meet up a couple more times until you leave."

Kurostuchi nods yes and they were about to head back to their different hotels but Naruto at the last minute caught her wrist and turned her around. "Wha-" She was caught off guard as a pair of lips land on hers. She closes her eyes just enjoying the kiss and kisses back. After a few moments they part. "Wow.." They both had a dreamy look on their faces. Naruto then looks down at his feet pushing his fingers together (like what Hinata does?) and says something Kurostuchi can't quite make out. She puts a finger under his chin and lifts his head up. "Could you repeat that please?" Naruto averts his eyes and mumbles out "...Does this mean we're together now? I mean like...will you be my girlfriend officially?" By now, his face was scarlet red. Kurostuchi on the other hand just kisses him again. As they part, she asks "Does that answer your question? If not, then yes, Naru-kun. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Even though they were both reluctant to go, they both knew they had to because by now it was after midnight. They left one at a time, and headed back to their rooms.

Naruto got back to the hotel they were staying at. When he got to the door of the room he was sharing with pervy sage, he heard voices coming from within. He opened the door and saw his sensei, Shizune, and Tsunade all talking together. They looked over at the doorway and saw him standing there. They had been drinking, well Tsunade and Jiraiya, not so much Shizune. "Naru-chan! There you arrrrre. Come and join us!" Naruto sweatdrops and looks to Shizune for help. She got the message and decided it was time for her and Tsunade to leave back to their own room. "Lady Tsunade, we should get going. It's after midnight, we'll see them in the morning." Tsunade reluctantly agrees but then a smirk appears on her face. "Alright Shizune" She grabs the brunettes hand and rushes out of there, while the other two boys just shrug and go to sleep.

*With Tsunade and Shizune*

The two women had just got back to their own room, and as Shizune was shutting the door, she felt Tsunade standing right behind her with her hands on her waist. Tsunade leaned in and whispered in her ear "Shizu-chan, wanna have some fun?" A shiver ran down Shizune's back and before she could say anything back, she was quickly turned around and was promptly kissed. She moans and closes her eyes. "Tsu-Tsunade-chan.." she moaned. Tsunade starts walking backwards towards the bed and pushes Shizune down on to it, and sat on top of her. "Tsunade-chan, your drunk an you need some sleep." She expected some complaints but didn't expect the smirk on her blonde lovers face. "Shizu-chan, I'm not really that drunk. I'd have to drink a lot more than what I did to really get drunk. Now, as I was saying, lets have some fun..." She trails off as she leans down and hovers her face over the brunettes underneath her. Shizune gives in and soon they were in a heated make out session.

*A/N: That's all for now, I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. I plan on continuing where this chapter left off in the next one, which means I plan on writing a lemon. Thank you for reading, I hope it was okay.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*A/N; Here's another chapter! I didn't expect to update again so soon, but I just felt like writing. This chapter continues on where the last one ended. This is my first time writing a lemon, constructive criticism is always welcome. In my previous chapters, I seem to have forgotten a disclaimer, so here it is. I don't Naruto and any of it's characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy*

*LEMON WARNING; If that isn't your cup of tea or you are underage, skip it!*

Previously: _"...lets have some fun..." She trails off as she leans down and hovers her face over the brunettes underneath her. Shizune gives in and soon they were in a heated make out session._

Shizune relished in the feeling of Tsunade's body against hers. Her hands went to Tsunade's hair and freed it from the bands holding the pig tails together. She ran her fingers through Tsunade's hair and felt Tsunade's tongue against her lips. Shizune opened her mouth and shivered when Tsunade's tongue started probing her mouth. The blonde became bolder with her actions, and ran her hands down Shizune's sides until they reached her obi and latched on to it, pulling at it until it came free.

Tsunade pulled back from the kiss to start kissing down her jaw and down to her neck.

"Ahh Tsunade~!" Shizune moaned as she felt her lover start to suck on her neck. Tsunade sat up bringing Shizune with her so they were sitting in each others lap. She grabbed ahold of Shizune's kimono and opened it until she could see Shizune's almost naked body. Tsunade took it the rest of the way off and threw it to the floor behind them. _Beautiful_ Tsunade thought.

Shizune shivered as the cool air hit her skin. "Tsunade-chan, you are wearing far too many clothes." She smirked making Tsunade giggle, and proceeded to undress her. First she took off Tsunade's green Haori throwing it to the ground, then her hands went to the front of the sash holding her blouse closed and tugged, pulling it off watching as Tsunade's blouse fell open, exposing her breast. Shizune bit her lip as she saw more and more of her lovers flesh exposed to her eyes.

Shizune then proceeded to take off the rest of Tsunade's clothing, and when she was done with that she felt Tsunade grab her thighs and flip her back on her back so she was on the bottom and Tsunade was on top of her. They smiled lightly at each other, both with love and lust in their eyes. They went in for a kiss and pulled apart as Tsunade started kissing down Shizune's body stopping at her chest. Her right hand grabbed Shizune's right breast while she started kissing and sucking her left one. She could hear small gasps and moans coming out of Shizune's mouth and slightly smiled to herself. She felt Shizune's nipples become hard peaks the more she squeezed and sucked. Tsunade switched her mouth to the right breast and her left hand went to Shizune's left breast. After a few more minutes of this, Tsunade released Shizune's nipple with a pop and crawled back up to kiss Shizune, while her right hand traveled down to her crotch. She rubbed her index and middle finger along Shizune's folds and started rubbing at her clit. She was proud of herself when she saw how wet Shizune was.

Tsunade released Shizune's mouth "Ooo dear you are soaking!" she teased and went down between her thighs, getting a good look at her glistening center. She dove in and started sucking and flicking at Shizune's clit with her tongue, while Tsunade found her opening and inserted 2 fingers and began to pump them in and out. With each thrust she curved her fingers upwards increasing Shizune's pleasure. She kept this up until she could feel Shizune pull at her.

Tsunade lifted her head and looked at Shizune confused. "What's wrong?" Shizune shook her head "Nothing, I just wanted to do this-" Shizune grabbed Tsunade and maneuvered her until they were sitting on each others lap, in a scissor like position. They both moaned when they felt their crotches come into contact with each others.

"Oh I see now" Tsunade said as she started grinding on Shizune and vice versa. The two moaned as they felt their clits rub against each other and soon all was heard was heavy breathing and low moans.

"Ahh~ Tsunade-chan- ah!- I'm close..!"

"Shizu-chan AH! M-me too~!" They crushed their lips together, and soon their steady rhythm became erratic the closer they got to release. After a few more thrusts they both let out a scream as they climaxed, their juices leaking out and onto the bed beneath. Shizune leaned back on the bed and Tsunade collapsed on top of her.

After she got her breathing under control and felt like she could move, Tsunade got off of Shizune and laid next to her. Shizune turned to face her and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Tsunade smiled back and brushed some of Shizune's hair behind her ear.

"Tsunade-chan, I love you"

"I love you too, Shizu-chan." Tsunade picked up the sheet and pulled it over both of their sweaty bodies. The two girls drifted off to sleep, content in each others arms.

*LEMON OVER!*

When Naruto woke up in the morning he saw that Jiraiya was gone. He figured he was probably out somewhere with Tsunade and Shizune. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them and saw that there was a note on the table next to his bed. It said that the three of them went out to get breakfast and that when he woke up, to come to the same bar they were at yesterday. He then got up to take a shower and get dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw there was a scroll waiting for him on the bed. He walked over and picked it up and couldn't help but smile.

 _Dear Naru-kun,_ _I was wondering if you wanted to get together later today when I'm not busy with my mission? Let me know soon_ _-Kurotsuchi_

He wrote out his own reply saying he would love to and to just send him a message when she is free and they could meet up somewhere. After getting his message sent off thanks to, once again, Gamakichi, he left the hotel and headed towards the bar. When he walked in, he saw the three of them plus a pig sitting at the same table.

"Ah, there he is. Come sit down!" Jiraiya waved him over. He greeted them good morning and they talked for awhile about random things until it was time to get serious. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"We need to talk about Orochimaru and how we're going to deal with him. He expects me to heal his arms." Tsunade leaned her head in her hand and tapped on the table with her other hand.

"We could try to ambush him? Like you go and meet up with him and pretend like you're going to fix his arms but instead we attack him. Or... something like that." Everyone was surprised it was Naruto who said this. He saw them staring at him "What? Was it a bad plan? Damn, I knew it." He looked down bummed.

Jiraiya was the first to come out of his surprise "No gaki, that actually sounds plausible. We'll just make a few adjustments but other than that I think that plan will work. Okay, so this is what we can do…" They continued making out their plan and finalizing it.

"Does this sound good to everyone?" Seeing them all nod, Jiraiya stands up "Good. Now I have research to do, so if you don't mind." And with a perverted grin and giggle, he left.

Naruto face palms "Damn that pervy sage. Well at least now I can talk to you two." They women smile until they see a mischievous expression cross Naruto's face.

"So? How long have to guys been together?" Naruto asked making Tsunade spit out some sake she had been drinking while Shizune just blushed.

"Wha-" Tsunade clears her throat "What do you mean? How did you know that we were together unless…" She trails off as realization dawns on her and she blushes a little.

"Uh huh, next time put up some silencing seals, okay? I don't need to hear that stuff when I'm trying to sleep." Naruto smiled and laughed a little at their discomfort. "Oi, it's okay, I don't see a problem with it. Were you ever going to tell me though?"

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "I mean, eventually?" Shizune looked a bit sheepish.

Naruto pouted a little but then waved it off and brightened up. The three continued conversing and eventually left the bar to walk through town. Soon it was already the afternoon and almost 1pm and the two girls and Naruto went separate ways to do their own thing and made plans to grab dinner together later that night. Naruto was thinking about finding some ramen when Gamatatsu showed up with a scroll for him.

Naruto opened it to read it but stopped when he heard Gamatatsu speak up.

"Got any snacks?" Naruto snorted but shook his head. "Not right now, but I promise I'll get you some. I'll give them to you or Gamakichi whoever I see next."

He looked at the scroll

 _Dear Naru-kun,_ _Are you available to meet up in our secret spot around 1:30pm?_ _-Kurotsuchi_ _Dear Kuro-chan_ _I'm free all day, so I'll see you then!_ _-Naruto_

He handed the reply back to Gamatatsu and started heading towards the same field they were at yesterday.

Naruto had gotten there early and started to practice his seals while he waited. Naruto was reading a book on sealing level 2 and was so into it, that he didn't notice the presence standing in front of him. They person coughed and made Naruto jump a little and look up.

"Kuro-chan! How long have you been there?" Naruto stood up and dusted himself off.

"I've been here for a couple minutes now, when I arrived I saw you really focused on that book you were reading." He rubbed the back of his head in apology and looked at her. He smiled, walked up to her and grabbed her cheeks and brought their lips together in a kiss. Kurotsuchi smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments and separated.

"So Kuro-chan, have you eaten yet? I was hoping we could go get some lunch together." As he said this, his stomach growled and he looked away in embarrassment.

Kurotsuchi chuckled a little "No I have not. Where should we go? I'm guessing you want some Ramen?" Naruto grinned "You know me so well Kuro-chan" and wiped away a fake tear. The 2 shinobi transformed into the same henge they used the day before and went into town holding hands along the way.

After they ate, 10 bowls of ramen for Naruto and 3 for Kurotsuchi, they decided to get some training done together so they went back to their secret field.

Naruto practiced his Mokuton, which really surprised Kurotsuchi when she saw it, his Ranton (Storm release) and Shakuton (Scorch release), and a bit of his physical speed and strength. He was wearing gravity seals and ended up increasing the gravity from level 1 to 2. Kurotsuchi trained her Lava release and worked on her physical strength and endurance. They trained and sparred with each other for hours and soon it was dark out and time for them to leave.

Suddenly Naruto remembered he had plans to meet up with the rest of the group for dinner. "Oh no! I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting everyone for dinner! I'm gonna be so late!" He freaked out a little not wanting to be on the receiving end of his Godmothers temper. He gave a quick kiss to his girlfriend "Sorry Kuro-Chan, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow night same spot and time as yesterday night?" She just nodded and he ran off waving bye. Kurotsuchi watched him leave and show her head a little at his antics and headed off herself.

By the time Naruto made it to the restaurant he was meeting everyone else at, he was definitely late, judging by the looks on Tsunade's and Jiraiya's face.

He didn't give them time to scold him and rushed out "I'm so sorry I was late! I was training and working on my jutsu and sealing and didn't realize what time it was" He partially lied. The 2 sannin shrugged it off and went about ordering their food.

After they ate they went back to their rooms to chat a little before they went to bed.

An hour in they heard a yawn and looked to the source; Naruto had fallen asleep sitting up and was leaning against Tsunade's shoulder. She looked at him and ran a hand through his blonde locks and softly smiled.

"I guess we should go to bed as well, it's getting late." She picked him up gently "I'll take him back to your guys room, Jiraiya."

The white haired sannin stood up and went to open the door for Tsunade. She gently placed him in his bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. She kissed his forehead and turned around and as she was about to leave the room she heard Jiraiya speak.

"He's a good gaki, isn't he Tsunade? I can tell you already care a great deal about him despite only knowing him a few days." He saw the busty blonde's peaceful smile "Yeah, there's just something about the kid.. Night pervert." She left and walked back to her room and crawled into bed with Shizune.

"Goodnight my lovely Shizune."

"Goodnight Tsu-Chan."

Back in the guy's room, as Jiraiya drifted off to dreamland he smiled to himself. _Damn, the gaki has really managed to help Tsunade out of her funk… good._

The next few days flew by and Naruto and Kurotsuchi were able to see one another a few more times before she had to leave back to her village. And before he knew it, the day to finally get rid of the snake Orochimaru had come.

*A/N; That wraps up this chapter. I wrote a good portion of it on my phone, so I apologize for any mistakes and if the formatting gets messed up. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I've never wrote smut/lemons before so I hope it was okay. Till next update, see ya!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*A/N: Another update! I haven't exactly written a fight scene before, but I'll try my best. Now, on to the chapter! I'm skipping ahead to the fight because I'm a little lazy and my mind was drawing a blank on how to start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.*

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tonton were in the middle of running after Orochimaru and Kabuto who ran off as soon as the fight began after discovering Tsunade's true intentions. They ended be brought to a wide open clearing away from the rest of the town.

Naruto looked at Kabuto and scowled "So Kabuto, I see you were just a traitor this whole time." "You know him, Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yeah we took the chunin exams together."

"I see.."

Tsunade ran after Kabuto and started exchanging blows with him. As Tsunade ran up to him and was about to punch him, Kabuto took out a kunai and cut his own hand, making blood fly in to the face of Tsunade. Tsunade froze at the sight of blood because of her hemophobia, giving Kabuto the opportunity to give her a harsh kick, making her fly back into the arms of Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune caught her and set her down so she was kneeling on the ground and wrapped her haori around her shoulders, it being taken off earlier.

Shizune, worried about her master and lover, takes out a cloth to wipe the blood from Tsunade's face.

During this, Jiraiya had gone after Orochimaru and they had paused in their fight to watch. "Kuku sad isn't? The best medical ninja alive, whom is also one of the sannin, is afraid of blood." They continued in their fight, meanwhile Naruto went after Kabuto.

"What is a mere genin like yourself going to do? You have absolutely no potential to be a ninja! Just give up or you'll die!"

"I'll show you what I can do! You're going to regret what you just did!" Naruto growled. All of a sudden everyone could feel an immense chakra coming from the blonde jinchuriki and you could see a silvery green shroud around him. Kabuto jumped back a little amazed by how much chakra he could feel coming off of the kid. _That's impossible to have this much chakra already, he's just a snot nosed genin!_

"I can't die yet! I will never give up, because I'm going to be the Hokage one day!" Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Tsunade, who's eyes went wide at the declaration. "What I'm about to do might shock you a little..hehe-" He trailed off as he faced Kabuto once more and started going through hand signs.

 _ **WOOD RELEASE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!**_

Tree's starting coming up at a face pace and Kabuto could barely dodge the onslaught of tree's coming at him. Everyone was shocked to see the _Mokuton_ again, the kekkei genkai of Hashirama Senju, the Shodai. Naruto unfortunately got distracted by his sensei's fight with Orochimaru and failed to notice Kabuto speeding towards Tsunade with a kunai in hand. Naruto was able to jump in front of Shizune and Tsunade just in time to grab his fist that was holding the sharp weapon. He started creating the Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into Kabuto's torso. Kabuto was sent flying backwards, but not before he was able to use his chakra scalpel on Naruto's chest.

Naruto turned around to face Tsunade and Shizune after watching Kabuto slam into a boulder. Before he could even take a step, he stopped suddenly and coughed out blood. Seeing him collapse to the ground made Tsunade break out of her stupor and hurried over to him. Putting her head against his chest, she listened carefully, and discovered his weakening heartbeat.

 _His heart muscles are torn to shreds!_ She made some signs and her hand was covered in a green aura. She shakily cut his shirt open and started to heal him.

Kabuto, clothes torn to shreds and bleeding, laughed and stood up, the wound on his stomach where the rasengan hit him was steaming and healing itself. "I gathered chakra in my stomach and started healing even before the jutsu hit me." His cockiness faded a second later when he took a step forward and collapsed.

"It's all over *weeze* for Naruto *cough*"

" **Shut up**! I'm going to kill you later!" Tsunade snapped.

 _Come on, stop shaking! Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die!_

She kept repeating that phrase to herself like a mantra. Her tears were rolling down her face and onto Naruto. She was startled when she felt his hand on her grandfather's necklace and looked down to see his eyes barely open, head turned slightly, looking at her.

" _Kaa...chan…? I won our bet"_ (A/N: I seem to have forgotten to add the bet in last chapter so let's pretend I did. The bet was if Naruto could master the rasengan by the end of the week, she'd give him her Grandfather's 'cursed' necklace.) Naruto then fell into unconsciousness. Tsunade caught his falling hand and healed the cut on it as well.

She covered her mouth with her free hand as the tears started falling harder. _I don't think he realized what he just called me, but that isn't important at the moment. Thank Kami he's going to be alright..._

Tsunade took off her necklace and lifted Naruto's head and placed it around his neck. _Just this last time, I want to bet on you…_

Orochimaru, who had seen everything decided to end the brat.

 _That boy is more powerful than I thought. If the Akatsuki get their hands on him it could cause problems. Better to just get rid of him now._ Orochimaru switched directions and jumped off a snake he had summoned earlier with the help of Kabuto. He headed straight towards the blonde jinchuriki.

 _Oh no! He's headed straight for Naruto!_ Jiraiya saw this and went after him but was not fast enough. Orochimaru saw that he was being followed and grabbed ahold of Jiraiya's leg with his snake-like tongue and slammed him into the ground. Jiraiya saw Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade come up his throat and stick out of his mouth.

 _He's headed straight for-!_ Tsunade realized he was trying to kill Naruto and rushed to sit in front of him, protecting him and taking the blade through the chest herself.

Orochimaru withdrew his sword "You were the only one I wasn't going to kill. If your life is worth throwing away for the likes of that brat, then killing you now would be fitting!" He slashed at her making her fall to the ground. Orochimaru was about to stab Naruto again when he found the female sannin hovering over Naruto, once again taking the hit meant for him. Orochimaru was getting angry and kicked her to the side. Tsunade was still shaking from all the blood and he watched her trembling suddenly stop. Before he could do anything, he was kicked harshly in the chin and was sent flying backwards.

"Impossible! You're trembling stopped!" Orochimaru yelled, shocked at the new turn of events.

Tsunade stood. "That is because.. I am the Hidden Leaf's Godaime!" Tsunade released the seal on her forehead, making it spread out over her face.

"Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration!" Tsunade yelled out and all of her wounds were healed within seconds.

The fight between the three legendary ninja raged on, now with their respective summons in the mix. In the end Orochimaru and Kabuto ended up running away.

The fight was over. For now.

(A/N I apologize for how horrible that fight scene was. Please forgive me for my atrocious writing D:)

" _I think I'm going to do something I was supposed to do years ago."_ Naruto heard a voice say. " _And what is that, hime?"_ " _Is it what I'm thinking, Lady Tsunade?"_

Naruto was about to open his eyes and let them know he was awake, but decided to wait and listen to their conversation.

"Yes, Shizune it is. Do you two think Naruto would allow me to adopt him as my son?" Naruto's heart jumped in happiness and the other people in the room started to hear sniffling. They looked to the source to see tears running down the blonde kids face.

"YES!" He jumped up with a real big smile on his tear stained whiskered face. Tsunade jumped a little having been overheard but calmed immediately when she felt arms wrap around her. The pair were crying tears a joy, not to say that Jiraiya and Shizune had dry eyes either. Naruto lifted his head from her chest and turned slightly.

"Pervy sage, Shizune-nee-chan!" Shizune's eyes widened hearing her new name from him, while Jiraiya just pouted in annoyance at his. Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he was so choked up with emotion. He looked up and into the eyes of Tsunade.

"Kaa-chan…" It felt right to Naruto and was music to Tsunade's ears. He leaned up her ear and whispered to her "Thank you for giving me a family"

Unable to respond, Tsunade just nodded slightly and cleared her throat. She ruffled his hair bit "My son, Naru-chan" Naruto let that name slide "When we get back to the leaf we'll make it official, sound good?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" He enthusiastically responded with a toothy grin and they let go of each other. "When are we going back to the leaf village?"

"Let's head out in the morning so we can get some good rest after today's events. But why don't we go get something to eat?" Jiraiya suggested. They all agreed and left.

Later that night Naruto left ahead of everyone and was walking back to the room when he remembered something. He needed to tell his girlfriend Kurotsuchi the good news! When he had gotten back to the room and had a moment alone he quickly wrote out the message and summoned Gamakichi. The toad appeared in a poof of smoke and waved at his blonde summoner.

"What's up Naruto? Need me to get a message to her?" He nodded "Yeah, and I'm sorry for bugging you so much for this. I promise it will stop soon because I'm working on a system involving seals that will hopefully work and will be able to send messages back and forth without needing to summon you. I don't know how much longer everyone will be gone for since I finished and left dinner a little early so here's the scroll for her." The toad familiar took the scroll and promptly left.

With that done, Naruto decided to go take a dip in the onsen. He took everything off except for his new necklace, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out and stepped into the hot spring. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see when Gamakichi showed up, so when he felt something poke his cheek he jumped a little. The toad wordlessly held up a scroll and Naruto took it and read the contents.

 _Naru-kun,_

 _Wow, that's great! I'm so happy for you, you definitely deserve this happiness. How is that seal project you are working on? I miss you, blondie._

 _-Kurotsuchi_

He spent a few more minutes relaxing in the hot water before getting out and changing back into his clothes. He checked his room and made sure no one was there before pulling out some ink and a blank scroll.

 _Kuro-chan,_

 _I am happy thank you. And about that project, I'm so close to being finished and then we can try it out. Hopefully it works that way we can send each other messages whenever we want and I don't have to keep bugging Gamakichi about it. I miss you too._

 _-Naruto_

That night, Naruto laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened that short week and went to sleep with a smile, feeling the happiest he has ever been.

*A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading! Although I might come back later and edit the fight scene big time… But anyways, thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed and reviewed my story. To answer some questions, no neither Naruto nor Kurotsuchi know who his father was. He might find out soon though, you never know! Until next time~*


End file.
